Byle do obiadu
by Czytadlo
Summary: Co robi były Espada, gdy się nudzi? Proste! Odwiedza Ichigo!


_**Ok. To mój pierwszy bleachowaty ff i również pierwszy ff od ponad pół roku, także proszę: nie zjedźcie mnie od góry do dołu:)**_

Byle do obiadu

Ichigo nigdy nie uchodził za miss popularności. Nie żeby nie miał żadnych przyjaciół, co to, to nie. Zawsze, bez zbytnich starań chłopaka, znalazła się grupa ludzi dobrze czujących się w jego towarzystwie. Nie zależało mu na większej liczbie znajomych, Ichigo wystarczyło niewielkie grono bliższych przyjaciół. I mimo tego, że nie gonił za popularnością i rozgłosem, to jednak właśnie jego pokój mógłby uchodzić za najznamienitsze miejsce spotkań, za popularny klub albo inną kawiarnię. Tak, średnich rozmiarów pokój Ichigo. Pokój, niczym nieróżniący się od innych sypialni nastoletnich chłopców. A jednak. W tym oto najzwyklejszym pomieszczeniu często siadywali nie tylko jego koledzy ze szkoły, ale również zmodyfikowane dusze umieszczone w pluszakach, duchy oraz mniejsze czy większe grupy Shinigamich. Dla Ichigo przestało być to czymkolwiek dziwnym. Przyzwyczaił się. Może niekoniecznie uwielbiał gościć u siebie cały kapitański zastój z Soul Society, ale też nie za bardzo już zwracał uwagę na te zazwyczaj niezapowiedziane wizyty. Cóż zrobić? Musiał pogodzić się z tym, że on i jego życie jednak nie są do końca normalne. A przynajmniej nie do końca normalne w standardach przeciętnego nastolatka.

„Przynajmniej nie chowam już Rukii w szafie" – pocieszał się czasami tą myślą. Albowiem Rukia otrzymała własną sypialnie w domu Ichigo. Oczywiście, zanim to nastąpiło, tata Ichigo spowodował niemal powódź łez w salonie, tak bardzo cieszył się perspektywą „trzeciej córeczki".

W każdym razie, ktoś znający Ichigo bliżej nie powiedziałby, jakoby ten prowadził normalne życie.

Co prawda, sam Kurosaki miał wrażenie, że dla takiego Ikkaku czy Renjiego otwieranie Senkaimonu co najmniej raz tygodniu w jego pokoju, w celu oznajmienia, że Ayasegawa stracił połowę włosów na jednym z treningów albo Omaeda przytył, to normalka.

Pewnego ciepłego wiosennego ranka miała miejsce jedna z wielu wizyt w pokoju Ichigo.

Jednak ta była wyjątkowa.

Niespodziewana to za mało powiedziane, żeby oddać zaskoczenie chłopaka, który tamtego ranka omal nie dostał zawału na widok niezapowiedzianego gościa.

Mógłby się spodziewać każdego. Naprawdę _każdego_. Każdego, tylko nie akurat _jego_!

Gdyby odwiedził go Urahara, Renji, a nawet – do jasnej cholery – sam Genryu-san to nie byłoby to tak dziwne, jak to, że przez jego okno wszedł…

* * *

Najdelikatniej, jak potrafił (a do delikatności mu było daleko) otworzył okno i z kocią gracją zeskoczył na podłogę w pokoju. Rozejrzał się.

Tak, jego komnata w Las Noches była zdecydowanie przyjemniejszym miejscem. W tym małym pokoiku dusił się.

Tak, zdecydowanie za mało miejsca, nie wiem, jak ten Shinigami tu wytrzymuje.

Podejrzliwie spojrzał na rudzielca śpiącego w łóżku. Gdyby chciał, mógłby w ułamku sekundy zabić nic nieświadomego chłopaka.

Zamiast tego jedynie prychnął. Jak ktoś taki zdołał go…

- E, ty, wstawaj – powiedział na głos.

Zero reakcji.

- Nie udawaj, że mnie nie słyszysz, Shinigami.

Ichigo mruknął coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem i przekręcił się na drugi bok.

- Wstawaj, do cholery!

Umięśniona ręka sięgnęła w stronę Ichigo, dłoń chwyciła miękkie włosy. Już po chwili z ust chłopaka wyrwał się gniewny krzyk.

- No, podziałało. – Napastnik był z siebie niezwykle zadowolony.

Ichigo przeklął pod nosem i przytomnie spojrzał na idiotę, który zgotował mu tak nieprzyjemną pobudkę.

Na widok niezapowiedzianego gościa, otworzył szerzej oczy i rozwarł usta ze zdziwienia. Miał ochotę rąbnąć głową o ścianę, zamiast tego w ułamku sekundy skoczył na równe nogi, nie do końca jednak gotów do walki.

Wpadające przez okno promienie wschodzącego dopiero słońca oświetlały twarz nikogo innego, tylko Szóstego Espady - Grimmjowa Jaegerjaqueza.

- Grimmjow.

- Witaj, Shinigami. Nie cieszysz się na mój widok? – spytał pogardliwie. Ubrany był w znoszony i zniszczony strój Espady. Jego rozczochrane włosy, dokładnie tak, jak Ichigo zapamiętał, zadziwiały swoim kolorem. W równie niebieskich oczach czaiły się groźne płomyki, a usta rozciągnięte były w szerokim, niezapowiadającym nic dobrego uśmiechu. Całość dopełniała część maski Hollowa na prawym policzku, która jakby poszerzała złowieszczy uśmiech Espady.

- Czego chcesz? – zapytał, już w gruncie rzeczy spokojnie, Ichigo.

- Walcz ze mną Shini…

- Co tu się dzieje, do jasnej cholery?!

Zarówno Ichigo, jak i Grimmjow obrócili się zaskoczeni.

Drzwi do szafy Kurosakiego rozsunęły się, a zaraz za nimi ukazał się pluszowy miś.

- Kon, wracaj do…

- Co to jest? – Ichigo nie spostrzegł, kiedy to Grimmjow przemieścił się w kierunku szafy.

Teraz niebieskowłosy kucał naprzeciwko pluszowego misia i przyglądał mu się uważnie. Grimmjow wyciągnął rękę i prztyknął dwa razy Kona po głowie. Ichigo nie wiedział, czy powinien rzucić się z pomocą przyjacielowi, gdyż nie miał wrażenia, żeby Grimmjow chciał skrzywdzić Kona. Kurosakiemu cała ta sytuacja wydała się nawet zabawna.

- Ty, w dziwnym wdzianku, won z łapskami! Wydaje ci się, że co? Że, jak jestem mięciutki, to można mnie molestować?!

Grimmjow zrobił zaskoczoną minę.

- Czemu to coś gada? – Zwrócił się do Ichigo.

- Jakby to… - Chłopak podrapał się po głowie. – To jest Kon, jest zmodyfikowaną duszą i pomieszkuje u mnie.

- Hmm… A więc, to tak… - Grimmjow podniósł się z kucek.

- W każdym razie, Shinigami, chcę…

- Co ty sobie myślisz, ty zboku?! – Kon z nieziemską szybkością rzucił się na Espadę. Ten nie przerywając sobie, jakby od niechcenia złapał pluszaka w locie.

- … z tobą walczyć – dokończył nie zważając na obelgi ze strony wyrywającego się Kona.

Ichigo ponownie podrapał się po głowie.

- Jakby ostatnia przegrana ci nie wystarczyła – mruknął pod nosem.

- Nie przegrałem – zagrzmiał Grimmjow. – Gdyby ten przeklęty Nnoitra się nie wciął, wygrałbym z tobą, Shinigami.

- Nie byłeś w stanie ustać na nogach jeszcze zanim zjawił się Nnoitra.

Teraz mierzyli się spojrzeniami. Jaegerjaquez kontra Kurosaki. Błękitna piżama w samochodziki bynajmniej nie odejmowała Ichigo pewności siebie.

- Sprawdźmy, jak sobie poradzę tym razem, huh? – Usta Espady wydawały się rozciągnięte do granic możliwości w szarlatańskim uśmiechu. Sięgnął do rękojeści miecza.

- Sprawdźmy – powiedział Ichigo i już miał zadośćuczynić słowom, gdy do pokoju wpadła Rukia.

- Czego tu szukasz, Espado? – zapytała poważnym głosem, mierząc w pytanego swoją kataną. Jak zauważył Ichigo, Rukia miała już na sobie strój Shinigami i nie wydawała się być zaskoczona czy przestraszona obecnością Grimmjowa.

- _Yare, yare_. – Westchnął ten. – Już nie można się w spokoju pobawić, żeby ktoś nie przeszkodził.

- Pytam po raz ostatni: czego tu szukasz, Espado?

- Lepiej ogarnij swoją dziewczynę, Shinigami – zwrócił się do Ichigo. – Jeszcze sobie krzywdę zrobi tym mieczem.

Atmosfera w pokoju robiła się z chwili na chwilę coraz bardziej napięta.  
Nerwy Kona były do tego stopnia zszargane, że omal nie krzyknął, kiedy do pokoju wpadł uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha tata Kurosakiego.

- Co to za hałasy, Ichigo? Czyżbyś chował tu jakąś ładną dziewczynę? – Dopiero po chwili Isshin Kurosaki zdał sobie sprawę z obecności Grimmjowa w pokoju. – A co to? – zapytał zdziwiony. – Nie mówiłeś, że spodziewasz się gościa, synu. Mogłeś mnie uprzedzić – powiedział z wyrzutem. – Ale spokojnie! Yuzu będzie zachwycona, mogąc zrobić nam wszystkim pyszne śniadanie! – wykrzyknął i klasnął w dłonie.

Nikt się nie odezwał. Łącznie z Grimmjowem wszyscy byli zbyt zszokowani, by cokolwiek powiedzieć.

- To co, Ichigo? Chyba powinieneś się ubrać, nie? Nie ładnie tak paradować w piżamce przy gościach.

Młody Kurosaki nawet nie wysilił się na komentarz pod tytułem „I KTO TO MÓWI? GOŚĆ PREZENTUJĄCY SIĘ OBECNIE W SAMYCH SLIPACH W KACZUSZKI!"

- No dobra. Ty, synu, ubierz się, jak człowiek. A ty, Rukia, schowaj ten miecz. Nie chcemy przecież, byś zrobiła sobie krzywdę. No, to ja oprowadzę naszego gościa. – I z tymi słowami wylewającymi się z ust, Isshin Kurosaki bezceremonialnie złapał Grimmjowa za ramię i wyciągnął z pokoju, zostawiając Ichigo, Rukię i Kona w kompletnej dezorientacji.

* * *

_Przepraszam, ale czy ktoś mógłby mi wytłumaczyć, co tu się do jasnej cholery wyprawia?!_

_Jestem Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez! Niezwyciężony Arrancar i niegdyś Szósty Espada! Jak oni śmią traktować mnie w ten sposób?! Czyżby nie wiedzieli z kim mają do czynienia?! Z Grimmjowem, kurwa!_

_Mógłbym rozwalić ten dom w ułamku sekundy, a mimo to właśnie spaceruję sobie z tym gościem w dziwnych gaciach i słucham rodzinnych opowiastek, także powtórzę: CO TU SIĘ DO JASNEJ CHOLERY WYPRAWIA?!_

- No, a tutaj Ichigo potknął się o własne sznurówki i rozbił sobie nos – opowiadał ojciec Shinigamiego, wskazując na podłogę w korytarzu. Na twarzy miał szeroki, przygłupi uśmiech i zdawał się nie zauważać ani miny Grimmjowa, ani jego miecza zatkniętego za pas.

Po paru historyjkach z serii „Co ten Ichigo wyprawiał w dzieciństwie" dotarli do kuchni, gdzie stacjonowała Yuzu.

- Och, Yuzu, dzisiaj nakryj dla jeszcze jednej osoby! – krzyknął do niej Isshin i już po chwili wrócił do rozmowy z Grimmjowem. „Rozmowa" polegała na tym, że ojciec Kurosakiego gadał, jak najęty, a Arrancar, z niewiadomej sobie przyczyny, nie przerywał i nawet trochę słuchał.

- Także ten, widzisz, to jest moja Yuzu. Naprawdę, złota dziewczyna. Jej matka byłaby taka dumna! – Z tymi słowami stary Kurosaki wysłał całusa kobiecie uwiecznionej na obrazie.

- Tato, z kim rozmawiasz? – odezwał się głos ze strony kuchni. Yuzu stała teraz przodem do gościa i zdawała się w ogóle go nie dostrzegać.

- Hm? Och, czyżbyś nie widziała… Ach, przepraszam, tak się rozgadałem, że nawet nie zapytałem cię o imię – zwrócił się do Arrancara.

- Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. – Bynajmniej nie został mile połechtany. _Jak to?! Nie wiedzą, kim jest?! _Prychnął.

- Tato, z kim rozmawiasz? – powtórzyła pytanie dziewczynka.

Stary Kurosaki podrapał się po głowie. Jak zauważył Grimmjow, Isshin zrobił to w identyczny sposób, jak Ichigo.

- Rozumiem – powiedział po chwili Isshin. – Jesteś z TYCH przyjaciół Ichigo, co? Doprawdy, mogłem się domyślić po stroju!

Grimmjow miał ochotę zetrzeć starcowi ten przygłupi uśmiech z twarzy. Był naprawdę irytujący.

- Yuzu – zwrócił się Isshin do swej córki. – To jest Grimmjow. – tutaj wskazał, jak się Yuzu wydawało, w pustą przestrzeń. – Proszę, przygotuj dla niego śniadanie.

Dziewczynka kiwnęła głową, przywitała się z gościem (zupełnie nie wiedząc, gdzie stoi) i wróciła do pichcenia. Już po chwili, w domu roznosił się piękny niezidentyfikowany dla Grimmjowa zapach.

Na schodach dały się słyszeć kroki.

Przy stole od razu zasiedli Rukia i Ichigo. Oczywiście, co chwila rzucając Arrancarowi podejrzliwe spojrzenia.

- Do stołu, wszyscy do stołu! – zakrzyknął nikt inny, tylko Kurosaki Isshin.

- Mógłbyś się ubrać – mruknął do niego Ichigo, kiedy już miejsca przy stole zostały zajęte.

- Synu – zaczął tamten. – prawdziwy mężczyzna nie wstydzi się swojej męskości i przy najdrobniejszej okazji popisuje się kaloryferem.

W jednej chwili Ichigo i Karin (jak się dowiedział Grimmjow, kolejna Kurosaki) złapali się za głowy i wydali z siebie dziwny dźwięk, który miał oznaczać zażenowanie.

Po chwili jednak, wszyscy zapomnieli o domniemanym kaloryferze Isshina i zajęli się jedzeniem.

Wszyscy prócz Grimmjowa.

Szósty Espada bowiem nie wiedział, co ma zrobić. Przed nim leżał talerz, a na nim kilka dziwnie wyglądających krążków. Rozejrzał się. Wszyscy używali tych dziwnie małych mieczy i jakichś szpikulców. _Jebać. _Wziął do ręki jeden z krążków, ignorując metalowe coś obok jego talerza.

Teraz z kolei miał inny problem. Spojrzał na Yuzu. Nie wyglądała na taką, co chciałaby go otruć, jednak… _Raz kozie śmierć. _Wepchnął sobie do ust owy krążek. Przeżuł, rzucając co chwila niespokojne spojrzenia na ludzi wokół. W końcu przełknął. I beknął.

- Co to jest? – zapytał.

- Mógłbyś się nauczyć manier – mruknęła cicho Rukia i kontynuowała. – To jest ludzki wymysł, tak zwane „placki".

- Placki. – Grimmjow wypróbował tego słowa w ustach i ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że mu pasuje. Placki. W dodatku smaczne te „placki".

- Czy naszemu gościowi smakuje? – zapytała Yuzu uśmiechając się promiennie.

- Wnioskując po jego minie – zaczął młody Kurosaki najwyraźniej rozbawiony – smakuje i to bardzo.

- Ludzkie żarcie. – Grimmjow prychnął. Zaraz jednak zjadł jeszcze siedem takich placków. Jak już przełknął ostatniego (nie przyszło mu do głowy, że nie trzeba jeść od razu całych, a _gryzami_), rozsiadł się wygodnie na krześle z błogim uśmiechem.

- Zostaniesz również na obiedzie? – zapytał niespodziewanie Isshin, czym wzburzył syna i Rukię.

- „Obiedzie"? – Grimmjow zdawał się być zdezorientowany.

- Więcej ludzkiego żarcia – wyjaśniła Karin.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez uśmiechnął się złowieszczo.

- Z przyjemnością.

* * *

Grimmjow był bardzo niepocieszony myślą, że do obiadu zostało jeszcze parę godzin. Był tak niepocieszony, że najchętniej rozerwałby na strzępy tego Shinigami z płonącą pochodnią na głowie. Och, jakby go rozerwał… Nawet strzępy by nie pozostały po tym gówniarzu.

Ale nie.

Grimmjow poczeka.

Gdyby rozerwał go teraz, najpewniej nie dostałby obiadu, a ta cała Yuzu – musiał przyznać – była czarodziejką, jeżeli chodzi o jedzenie.

Tak, kiedy już wróci do Hueco Mundo z pewnością rozkaże wprowadzenie placków w codzienne menu.

Także postanowione. Do obiadu wytrzyma z tym irytującym Shinigamim, zje obiad, ładnie podziękuje rozrywając Kurosakiego na drobne kawałeczki, a następnie wróci do siebie, gdzie jego Fracción będą podawać mu placki do końca jego – oby jak najdłuższego – żywota.

Na razie jednak musiał znosić towarzystwo tych… Nie wiedział, jak ich nazwać. Rodzina Kurosakich była najzwyczajniej w świecie pieprznięta, nie miał co do tego najmniejszych wątpliwości. A to, że ojciec Ichigo wyszedł z domu nawet nie przebrawszy się z tych śmiesznych gaci w cokolwiek przyzwoitego, jedynie utwierdzało Grimmjowa w przekonaniu, że mieszkańcy tego domu mają nierówno pod sufitem.

Ta, plan cudowny, ale co robić do obiadu? Nie miał wyjścia, nie znał tego świata i jego zwyczajów, więc jedyne, co pozostawało Arrancarowi do roboty, to łażenie za Kurosakim i jego zgrają dziwolągów.

- Nie powinieneś być w szkole, czy coś, Shinigami?

- Jest weekend.

Grimmjow nie dopytywał się. Najwidoczniej Kurosaki miał wolne i nie przejmował się szkołą. Jego sprawa. Arrancar miał lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż rozwodzenie się nad edukacją tegoż chłopaka.

- Na Menosa, jakie to niewygodne. – Grimmjow przeklął głośne dając wyraz frustracji, która z wolna go ogarniała. Ten przeklęty Shinigami uparł się, że nie zostawi Arrancara ze swoimi siostrami, w szczególności kiedy akurat Rukia dostała wezwanie z Soul Society, także wywlókł go za sobą i teraz bez pośpiechu przemierzali ulice Karakury. I Grimmjow nie miałby nic przeciwko, gdyby nie ten jeden tyci powód jego frustracji. Ubranie. Miał na sobie nowe dżinsy Ichigo, rozchodzone buty Ichigo, koszulkę Ichigo i bieliznę, oczywiście również należącą do pieprzonego Ichigo. Na dodatek, jako że Kurosaki nie posiadał czegoś takiego, jak rozbudowana ładnie klata, koszulka była przyciasna na Grimmjowa. W sumie to go to nawet nie martwiło. Kiedy przejrzał się w lustrze, stwierdził, iż w gruncie rzeczy dobrze, że jest przyciasna. Przynajmniej podkreśla zarys jego twardych, jak stal mięśni.

Taa, gdyby to jeszcze było wygodne.

Głupia mała Kurosaki.

Gdyby nie czarnowłosa siostra Marchewkowego Łba, Grimmjow pozostałby w swoim jakże wygodnym stroju Espady. Ale nie! Przez nią musiał męczyć się w tych niewygodnych ciuchach. Wszystko mu albo spadało albo go cisnęło, albo ogólnie ograniczało swobodę ruchów!

Tak, po obiedzie zmniejszy liczbę Kurosakich. O dwie osoby. Co najmniej.

Kiedy tylko przypominał sobie wyniosłą i znudzoną minę tej czarnulki ogarniała go szewska pasja.

_- Nie ma szans, że zostawię cię z moimi siostrami, Grimmjow._

_- A co? Boisz się szybkiego zostania wujkiem?_

_- Grimmjow, ty…_

_- Skończcie już. Z żadnym z was nie chce się nam siedzieć, co nie Yuzu?_

_- Ty mała, jak śmiesz tak do mnie mówić?! Wiesz z kim masz do czynienia?!_

_- Daj spokój, Grimmjow. Lepiej rusz tyłek, pozwiedzamy Karakurę._

_- Zamknij się, Shinigami! Nie będziesz mi mówił, co mam robić!_

_- A chcesz dostać obiad?_

_- …_

_- No właśnie. A teraz chodź, zbieramy się._

_- …_

_- Ichigo, czekaj. Chyba nie masz zamiaru TAK go wypuścić na ulicę?_

_- Co masz na myśli, Karin?_

_- Spójrz na niego. Jeżeli nie chcesz by wzięto go za męską prostytutkę to lepiej daj mu normalne ubranie._

Z tego, co się działo później, Grimmjow pamiętał jedynie, jak dwójka Shinigamich powstrzymuje go przed rzuceniem się na czarnowłosą siostrę Kurosakiego. Ależ był wtedy wściekły.

_Męska prostytutka._

Oj, nagrabiła sobie. Ma, kurwa, przesrane. Bym ją tylko dorwał w jakiejś uliczce…

- Grimmjow.

Arrancar wyrwany z rozmyślań na temat młodej Kurosaki i sposobów skrócenia jej żywota rzucił znudzone spojrzenie Pomarańczowej Makówce.

- E?

- Czemu tu jesteś?

- E?

Ichigo przewrócił oczami. _Jakbym rozmawiał z pradziadem Australopiteka. _

- Po co się tu zjawiłeś? I nie wciskaj mi kitu, że tylko po to, by ze mną walczyć. Gdyby naprawdę o to chodziło, to w chwili, w której wlazłeś mi do pokoju przez okno, z mojego domu pozostałyby gruzy.

Arrancar uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

- Jak ci tak zależy, to proszę. Nudziło mi się. W Hueco Mundo nic się nie dzieje odkąd Aizen się wyłożył.

- Nudziło ci się tak bardzo, że postanowiłeś mnie odwiedzić? Och, cóż za zaszczyt.

Ichigo powoli zaczynał tracić cierpliwość.

- Co mam ci powiedzieć, Shinigami? Nudziło mi się, no. Resztka Espady, która jakimś cudem uszła z życiem próbuje coś tam odbudować. Mi nie w głowie odbudowywanie Las Noches. Liczyłem, że może w tym świecie będzie ciekawiej. Miałem nadzieje, że sobie powalczę. – Tutaj spojrzał jakby z wyrzutem na Ichigo.

- Nie, dzięki.

- Co?

Ichigo westchnął.

- Nie mam ochoty na walkę. Jest weekend i chcę odpocząć.

_Co proszę?! Czy ten posrany Shinigami wie, z kim rozmawia?! Co ten szczeniak sobie wyobraża?! „Nie, dzięki"?! Czy on sobie z niego kpi?! Z Grimmjowa Jaegerjaqueza?! Woli sobie ODPOCZĄĆ! Pff! Oj, ja mu jeszcze pokażę… Żaden Shinigami nie będzie…_

- Kurosaki-kun!

_O nie, znowu ta cycata wielbicielka Marchewki._

Grimmjow szczerze jej nie znosił. I to wcale nie dlatego, że uleczyła jego ramię.

- Yo, Inoue – przywitał się Ichigo.

Inoue dopiero po chwili zauważyła, że Kurosaki nie jest sam i podbiegła dość nerwowo.

- Kurosaki-kun, czy to nie…

- Miło, że mnie pamiętasz – odezwał się Grimmjow, zanim Cycata zdołała dokończyć zdanie.

- Taa, to on. Spokojnie, nieszkodliwy.

_Chyba sobie żarty stroisz, kretynie! Nieszkodliwy. Nieszkodliwy! Oj, przekonamy się. Myślisz, że ugłaskałeś kicię? To się jeszcze, kurwa, przekonasz!_

_Po obiedzie._

- Och. – Dziewczyna zdawała się nie do końca wierzyć słowom Ichigo odnoście nieszkodliwości Grimmjowa, ale po chwili już uśmiechnęła się promiennie (przez co Arrancar miał ochotę powybijać jej wszystkie zębiska) i zaprosiła „Kurosaki-kuna" uroczym głosem (od którego Grimmjowowi aż jeżyły się włosy na karku) na sok.

_Nie, Shinigami, błagam cię, nie zgadzaj się!_

- Świetny pomysł, Inoue.

_Kurwa._

* * *

Ichigo, jakby to było wczoraj, pamiętał minę i nieporadność Rukii, kiedy miała po raz pierwszy zakosztować ludzkiego specjału o nazwie „sok w kartoniku". Był to dla Ichigo widok naprawdę przezabawny. Jednak od Rukii nieumiejącej poradzić sobie z sokiem w kartoniku dużo zabawniejszy był Grimmjow nieumiejący poradzić sobie z sokiem w kartoniku. Oj, dużo zabawniejszy.

- Co ty mi dajesz, co jasnej cholery, kobieto?

Inoue cofnęła się o krok, najwyraźniej wystraszona złością Arrancara.

- Och, ja…

- Spokojnie, Inoue. Słuchaj – tu Ichigo zwrócił się do niebieskowłosego – to jest sok.

Minęła dłuższa chwila. Ciszy.

- To się pije.

Ichigo odpakował słomkę i zaprezentował, jak dotrzeć do zawartości kartoniku.

Grimmjow spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.

Czynności Kurosakiego zaraz powtórzyła Inoue.

- Widzisz, to nie takie trudne – zachęciła.

Były Szósty Espada spojrzał jeszcze raz nieufnie na dwójkę ludzi przed nim. Następnie równie nieufne i podejrzliwe spojrzenie rzucił kartonikowi i słomce spoczywającym w jego ręku.

Powąchał.

Obrócił parę razy.

Podrzucił.

Zastanowił się jeszcze trochę.

- No dobra.

Grimmjow rzucając ostatnie spojrzenie Cycatej i Pochodni, nachylił się nad sokiem. Powoli otworzył usta, zmarszczył nos i wgryzł się w kartonik.

Po chwili już pił, a po jego brodzie spływała słodka substancja.

Kiedy skończył, oblizał się, beknął i uśmiechnął do dwójki zdębiałych ludzi przed nim.

- Grimmjow lubi.

* * *

Nareszcie. Obiad. W końcu. Grimmjow cały dzień czekał tylko na tę chwilę. Chciał już zatopić zębiska w cudzie, które przygotuje siostra Shinigamiego, a potem… _A potem kicia pokaże pazurki. _

- I jak ci się podoba w Karakurze, Grimmjow? – Staremu Kurosakiemu nawet na chwilę nie schodził głupkowaty uśmiech z twarzy.

- Podobno poznałeś się na soku w kartoniku – powiedziała Rukia, której oczy aż rozbłysły na wspomnienie jej pierwszej styczności z tym specjałem. – Szkoda, że nie poszłam z wami. Ale cóż, Soul Society.

- W ogóle, to po co cię wezwali?

Grimmjow nie wiedział, do czego zmierza ta rozmowa. Od co najmniej pięciu minut siedzieli przy stole. Pustym stole. A on chciał jeść. Na cholerę mu wiedza co i gdzie robiła ta czarnowłosa Shinigami? Był głodny i tylko to go interesowało.

- Namierzyli silne reiatsu w Karakurze. –Arrancar aż uśmiechnął się na te słowa. – Po długiej dyskusji w końcu uwierzyli mi, że Grimmjow nie stanowi zagrożenia.  
Grimmjow prychnął.

Znowu go nie doceniają.

- Ciekawe, jak ich do tego przekonałaś – mruknął.

Rukia wzruszyła ramionami.

- Gdybyś chciał nas pozabijać, zrobiłbyś to już dawno. Poza tym – tu spojrzała z sympatią na młodego Kurosakiego – Ichigo cię pilnuje.

Grimmjow po raz kolejny prychnął pogardliwie.

- Że niby takie coś miałoby mnie upilnować? Wolne żarty.

Czarnowłosa Shinigami spojrzała na niego uważnie.

- Sądzę…

- Gówno mnie obchodzi, co sądzisz. Chcę jeść.

- Obiad! – usłyszeli z kuchni. Po chwili Karin wraz z Yuzu podały wybornie pachnący posiłek i wszyscy zapomnieli o krótkiej wymianie zdań między byłym Espadą, a Rukią. W głowie im tylko był wspaniały posiłek autorstwa Yuzu.

* * *

Kiedy zjedli, Grimmjow rozsiadł się wygodnie i beknął. Jak wszyscy już zauważyli, ze strony Arrancara miało to być coś w rodzaju pochwały dania, także nikt specjalnie się nie oburzył.

Na Menosa. Jakie. To. Było. Dobre.

Grimmjow aż przymknął powieki z błogim uśmiechem rozlanym na twarzy.

Ta mała Kurosaki mogłaby mi gotować tak już zawsze. Tak.

W sumie… Skoro i tak, jak tylko odetchnie ma się zamiar zabrać za Kurosakich, to w sumie, ją jedną mógłby przytaszczyć do Hueco Mundo. Tak, wyrżnie resztę, a tę weźmie ze sobą. Tak.

No, to teraz: jakby ich pozabijać, huh?

Grimmjow uniósł powieki i rozejrzał się po ludziach zebranych przy stole.

Na pierwszy ogień pójdzie Pomarańczowowłosy Shinigami, to oczywiste. Jego pokona w tradycyjnej walce. I na wszelki wypadek utnie mu łeb. Tak dla pewności, że tamten jakimś cudem nie ożyje i nie będzie chciał się zemścić. Tak.

Potem druga Shinigami. Słaba jest. Nie będzie problemu.

Starego też szybko załatwi. Ewentualnie weźmie go ze sobą do Hueco Mundo jako komika. Bo trzeba przyznać, że ten facet to chodząca komedia. Lepsza niż Aizen i jego herbata. Naprawdę.

No, jest ta czarnowłosa smarkula. Tak, z nią się pobawi. Tortury, tortury i jeszcze raz tortury. Tak, dziewczyna zobaczy, że Króla nie nazywa się męską prostytutką. Choćby nawet nią faktycznie był. A nie był. Więc tym bardziej.

Kto tam jeszcze został?

Tych idiotycznych przyjaciół Kurosakiego nie chce mu się szukać. Nie, stanowczo nie. Okularnik i Mięśniak niech sobie żyją. Ma to gdzieś. Chociaż jest jeszcze ta irytująca Cycata… W sumie, mógłby się pofatygować i wypruć jej flaki. Oj, tak. Już widział ją leżącą w kałuży krwi z bebechami na wierzchu. I ostatnie słowa w jej życiu… ciche i jakże melodramatyczne: „Kurosaki-kun…" Tak, wszystko idealnie.

Czyżby o kimś zapomniał? Nie, chyba nie.

A nie!

No przecież!

Jeszcze ta zmodyfikowana dusza!

Grimmjow zastanowił się przez chwilę. W gruncie rzeczy, jaka to przyjemność zabijać coś tak bezbronnego? Zabijając słabych wcale nie stanie się silny.

O!

Umieści duszę tego całego Kona w jakiejś babuszce i tyle! A jak! Czemu nie? Ot tak, dla zgrywu. I voila, plan gotowy.

No dobra, czas się zbierać.

- No dobra.

Pięć par oczu w jednej chwili zwróciło się w stronę Arrancara.

- Było miło, ale się skończyło.

Grimmjow wstał, przeciągnął się i sięgnął do rękojeści miecza…

- Kurwa!

Niemal rąbnął się po twarzy. Zapomniał, że ma na sobie ubranie Kurosakiego, a miecz pozostawił u niego w pokoju.

Tak, świetnie, Grimmjow – pochwalił swoją głupotę w myślach.

- Dobra, czekajcie tu, zaraz pójdę po miecz…

A wtedy się pożegnamy.

-Grimmjow?

Arrancar przystanął na pierwszym schodku i z niechęcią zawrócił. Czego ten stary pierdziel znowu od niego chciał?!

Już niedługo, uspakajał się w myślach. Już niedługo będzie po nich. Tylko pójdę po miecz…

- Czego?

Kiedy powrócił, wszyscy nadal siedzieli na swoich miejscach przy stole. Obserwowali go czujnie (Yuzu patrzyła oczywiście w złą stronę). Tylko Isshin Kurosaki miał minę, jakby właśnie został Miss Japonii.

- Słuchaj, tak się zastanawiałem…

Szybciej, stary pierdzielu, chcę już was pozabijać.

- … nie zostałbyś może na kolacji?

_Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa, kurwa, NIE! NIE! NIE! JA MAM WAS POZABIJAĆ, IDIOCI! WYRŻNĘ WAS WSZYTSKICH, PRÓCZ TEJ KUCHARECZKI I PO ROBOCIE! POTEM ZABIERAM JĄ ZE SOBĄ I BĘDZIE MI USŁUGIWAĆ, JASNE?!_

- Z przyjemnością – odparł i załamał się nad sobą.

* * *

Grimmjow właśnie pałaszował kolejny genialny posiłek autorstwa Yuzu, kiedy stary Kurosaki, znowu z miną Miss Japonii, odezwał się:

- Grimmjow?

- E?

_Nie, błagam. Nie mów tego, błagam._

- Powinieneś częściej wpadać na posiłki.

Arrancar westchnął.

_Was się nie da chyba zabić, cholery jedne._

**KONIEC!**


End file.
